


Legame

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legame

Non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.   
Per quanto abbia trovato spesso odiosa l’intrusione di Greed nel suo corpo, Ling non gli avrebbe mai permesso di sacrificarsi per salvare la vita ad un mondo che forse nemmeno lo meritava.   
Non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andarsene. La verità è che non ha mai voluto perderlo, e non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare a morire ora, mentre tutti stringono i denti per battere un essere che di paterno non ha mai avuto niente. Che perda la sua Avarizia, il Padre.  
Greed è suo. Lo è diventato quando ha preso possesso del suo corpo, e non permetterà a nessuno di portarglielo via.


End file.
